Sore: Dilaudid
by Glaucopis
Summary: ATTENZIONE: Spoiler della stagione 2   In seguito agli avvenimenti dei capitoli 14 e 15  Raphael prima e seconda parte , Spencer Reid è diventato dipendente al Dilaudid. Ora è nei guai con l'astinenza : capirà quali sono i veri appigli della sua vita?


Spencer ansimava, in lacrime.

Il dolore lo consumava, ardente, pulsante, correva nelle sue vene al ritmo frenetico dei battiti del suo cuore impazzito. Una contrazione più lunga dei suoi muscoli provati all' orlo del sopportabile si protese per oltre dieci secondi, strappandogli un gemito acuto dalla gola e riempiendo il buio sotto le sue palpebre di mille soli rossi.

Da quanto tempo era in questo stato? A lui sembrava di essere rimasto a bocconi sul pavimento di camera sua per almeno una decade, ma l' acutezza dei suoi sintomi permetteva alla misera parte ancora lucida della sua mente di calcolare il protendersi del suo inferno a circa tre giorni. Sapeva, fra le innumerevoli informazioni stivate nel suo cervello, che il picco d' intensità della crisi d' astinenza da oppioide si trovava proprio intorno alle 36 ore dopo l' ultima assunzione. Ma l' aveva comunque colto di sorpresa.

Dopo due giorni passati a vagare come uno spettro in preda al craving, incapace di pensare ad altro che alla sua droga, all' ago che perforava la sua pelle e alla nebbia misericordiosa che tuffava il suo corpo e la sua coscienza in un tepore simile al coma, era rimasto incredulo nello scoprire che la sofferenza poteva raggiundere livelli che neanche la sua immaginazione poteva concepire.

Cercò di rimettersi in piedi prendendo appoggio sul letto al quale era aggrappato, ma i suoi muscoli irriggiditi dai crampi non risposero e ricadde seduto. Con una nuova smorfia di dolore si appoggiò con la schiena al legno del mobile e cercò penosamente di distrarre la sua attenzione con giochini di memoria e di calcolo. Di solito quando si trovava in imbarazzo o in difficoltà il trucchetto funzionava. Gliel' aveva insegnato sua madre, quando doveva medicare le ferite che il suo essere diverso gli procurava, e che Spencer piagnucolava sotto il bruciore del disinfettante. _Conta i tuoi respiri_, diceva,_ concentrati solo su quelli, e vedrai che passerà tutto._

Era già arrivato a sedici in quaranta secondi quando una vampata di un calore insopportabile lo soffocò. Il cuore gli batteva disperato nel petto mentre sentiva tutta la superficie del corpo ricoprirsi di sudore e i vestiti appiccicarsi alla sua pelle bollente. Con le dita tremanti arrancò per slacciarsi la camicia, ma senza successo. Soffocante, in preda al panico, afferrò il tessuto fine e si strappò quasi il vestito di dosso, facendo saltare i bottoni .

Il calore non diminuiva.

Sentendo il respiro fischiare amplificato alle sue orecchie, si sfilò in fretta e furia anche i pantaloni, senza riuscire ad allontanare quel calore da crematorio . Il sudore scivolava a rivoli sul suo viso e sulla sua pelle nuda, e in quell' istante fù certo che si sarebbe sciolto, e che se mai in futuro qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di verificare se in casa sua respirasse ancora qualcuno non avrebbe trovato altro che una pozzanghera sulla moquette ai piedi del letto.

Mentre formulava questo pensiero annebbiato, fù come se qualcuno avesse spalancato la finestra mentre fuori infuriava una tempesta di neve.

Il freddo ghiacciò l' aria nei suoi polmoni. Grandi brividi scossero il suo corpo esile. Afferrando la coperta la attirò su di sé, e mentre batteva i denti si accartocciò in posizione fetale, agitato da tremori dolorosi.

E la supida giostra cominciò a girare: caldo, freddo, di nuovo caldo e poi ancora freddo, ghiaccio e fiamma e a intervalli irregolari, come se una mano sadica lo avesse afferrato dai capelli e tuffato ad alternanza nelle acque dell' artico e nella lava di un vulcano.

Alzando gli occhi verso il cielo in una muta supplica, alla ricerca di quel burattinaio sadico o di Dio, forse, non lo sapeva, vide ciò che aveva poggiato tre giorni fà sul comodino e spalancò gli occhi.

Come poteva essere stato così stupido, così orgoglioso, da lasciare boccetta e siringa così in evidenza vicino al letto? Era forse una specie di sfida auto-lanciatasi in un momento di insensata fiducia? Se era così era stato davvero idiota a sottovalutare la droga e, sopratutto, a sopravvalutare sé stesso.

Adesso era così facile far cessare quell' inferno... Bastava tendere la mano, afferrare la siringa, la boccetta, il laccio, e compiere la sordida e ormai familiare azione che da alcuni mesi costituiva la sua episodica liberazione. Fin troppo facile liberarsi delle sue sofferenze!

Liberazione... Quasi inconsciamente, aveva già teso la mano verso il riflétté.

Doveva inniettarsene una dose. Doveva. Altrimenti non sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutto quel dolore. Gli serviva, era la sua cura. Solo per questa volta, però. Solo un' ultima volta prima della totale astinenza. Spencer raddrizzò la testa, gli occhi spalancati.

Già, sarebbe stata l' ultima. Avrebbe smesso, certo, ma ora stava troppo male. Come poteva smettere se moriva prima di farlo? Convincendosi sempre di più, Spencer tentò di alzarsi, gli occhi fissi sul flacone trasparente.

Le gambe tremanti non lo sostennero, e cadde nuovamente, mancando di poco il letto disfatto e sfracellandosi rovinosamente sul pavimento.

Con il respiro smorzato dal dolore e le mani tremanti afferrò di nuovo le lenzuola e cercò di issarsi su. Il tessuto scivolò dal letto e gli si accasciò addosso, accecandolo. Spencer se lo tolse dalla faccia, quasi senza accorgerne.

Mancava poco, si sarebbe liberato, la sofferenza di quegli attimi non era niente in confronto alla prossima sensazione.

Aggrappandosi al legno del letto riuscì finalmente a mettersi in ginocchio di fronte al comodino. L' oggetto del suo desiderio era davanti ai suoi occhi e Reid tese la mano verso di esso.

Quando stava per toccarne la fredda superficie, na vampata di rabbia invase la sua mente. Vergogna, dolore, la memoria della sua lucidità, l' immagine dei suoi colleghi, forse tutte queste cose insieme, mossero la mano di Spencer, ed essi spazzò via col dorso della mano gli oggetti del suo tormento. Il vetro si ruppe con un suono ovattato. Subitò Reid fù preso dal panico e si gettò verso il luogo dell' impatto della boccetta con il suolo.

Dal vetro infranto la droga era fuggita, infltrandosi nella moquette che ricordava essere stata color crema, ma che ora era grigiastra, come il resto del suo universo. Singhiozzando, l' agente grattò la macchia scura e umida, tagliandosi le mani col vetro, aggiungendo dolore al dolore e sangue alla miscela di droga. Una nuova ondata di convulsioni lo costrinse a strisciare un' altra volta verso il letto e aggrapparsi con tutta la forza delle sue mani magre alle lenzuola stropicciate. Affondò la testa nel tessuto e gemette fra i denti stretti, cercando nel nero della sua visuale l' oblio necessario alla sua sopravvivenza. L'oblio che Tobias gli aveva offerto e che non poteva essere sostituito...

Non aveva più la forza di singhiozzare ora. Forse aveva fatto la cosa giusta, forse no. Sapeva solo che sarebbe morto, così, sul pavimento, ora che aveva sprecato le ultime forze del suo corpo deficiente per negarsi il sollievo.

Faticosamente, si girò per rimanere sdraiato sulla schiena. Con gli occhi percorse il soffitto -non aveva notato quella macchia d' umidità-, e il resto della camera, ridotta al disordine più totale.

Mentre cercava il fantasma della sua siringa, sul comodino intravide il cellulare. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. No, non doveva chiamare nessuno. Cosa avrebbero pensato i suoi colleghi trovandolo in quello stato? No, non doveva, non era affar loro.

E poi, che cosa gli importava di lui? Sarebbero davvero venuti?

Reid si immaginò ad aspettare invano un' aiuto, ad accorgersi che non sarebbe mai arrivato, che di lui se ne infischiavano tutti, i suoi colleghi per primi, e che era destinato ad essere solo, come gli gridavano gli altri bambini durante la ricreazione.

Le lacrime strabordarono dai suoi occhi, scivolarono nel suo orecchio, e Spencer strinse i denti.

I brividi continuavano ad agitare le sue membra di sussulti dolorosi.

Spencer chiuse le braccia intorno al petto come per proteggersi. Cosa gli costava, dopo tutto, tentare? Davvero preferiva morire piuttosto che accordare la sua fiducia a quelle persone, che gliel' avevano promessa più volte? Avrebbe pagato con la morte il pudore di risparmiargli la vista di sè ridotto a un rottame?

Spencer si sedette con un gemito, ignorando il freddo della fase presente, e con fatica si diresse nuovamente verso il comodino. Si tirò sù, prese l' ampio telefono, che rispose al contatto con una luce fredda. Premette i tasti con le mani tremanti e portò il cellulare all' orecchio. La voce impassible della sua compagnia lo informò che aveva selezionato un numero inesistente. Spencer gemette, il buio invadeva la sua visione. Perché tutto, davvero tutto, doveva andare storto? Tentò di nuovo, senza riuscire a digitare il numero giusto. Poi gli venne in mente di cercare nella memoria del suo telefono. Imprecando contro le nebbie del dolore trovò il nome familare nella sua ristretta rubrica e premette il tasto verde.

L' attesa che avvertì fù di sicuro molto più lunga di quella che effettivamente il destinatario gli impose. Dopo qualche decennio un singulto dell' apparecchio, e una voce placida e calda, che fece scivolare nuove lacrime dagli occhi di Reid, eccheggiò al suo orecchio.

"Pronto?"

Nonchalance, calma. Reid si immaginò il collega seduto sul divano, rilassato, magari a piedi nudi e magari con un libro in mano, intento a prendersi il riposo che gli spettava.

"Morgan?" mormorò, e la sua voce lo spaventò per quanto era debole

"Pronto, chi è?" ripété la voce del collega

Reid sentì le lacrime scivolare dolorosamente sulla pelle delle sue guancie ormai corrosa dal loro sale.

"Sono io..." singhiozzò " Sono Spencer..."

Il rumore indistinto che sentì all' altro capo del filo poteva essere collegato a un sobbalzo violento e a un verso di sorpresa.

"Reid?" esclamò Morgan " Dove sei! Avanti, ragazzino, dimmi cosa succede!"

Spencer sospirò. Un sollievo nuovo rilassò i suoi muscoli. Era preoccupato, lo sentiva. Sarebbe venuto. Lo avrebbe salvato. Era bastato dire il suo nome, farsi riconoscere malgrado la voce spezzata, e Morgan era saltato in piedi e sarebbe venuto a salvarlo.

Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrargli , Reid fu sicuro di sentire un sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre scivolava nel buio.


End file.
